


My Brother Is A Dick

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Facebook Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family time, Fluff, John's a good guy, M/M, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: The Winchester Family meets together every Sunday morning for a hearty breakfast and to play catch up before the new week. But what the hell is Sammy's problem this time??





	My Brother Is A Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my monthly entry for the All Things Destiel and Cockles prompts. This week's prompt was "Dude. There's not enough bleach in the world to erase what I've seen."
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam glared at his orange juice as if it personally offended him. In truth he was just trying his hardest to get the images currently burned into his retinas to disappear. The worst part was his mom, girlfriend and father all knew something was up and he couldn’t even tell them what was bothering him. 

 

Each had their own reason, why he was avoiding it. For his father, he didn’t want to start a fight. For his mother, he didn’t want her to blow things out of proportion. And with Jessica… well honestly he didn’t want her to say “I told you”.

 

The sound of his brother’s laugh outside the backdoor made his scowl deepen. Sam could feel Jessica squeeze his shoulder then rub a soothing hand on his back. He melted into the touch, her touch always had a way of relaxing him. 

 

“Dean!” Mary cried out, rushing to hug her eldest as he crossed the threshold. 

 

“Hey, Mom,” Dean responded, holding her tight against him, nearly lifting her off the ground. This was a standard greeting for the Winchester men as both Sam and Dean had grown up seeing their own father embrace her in such a way. The only difference between their hug to their father, was John would spin Mary around before kissing her. 

 

Sam glanced up to see Castiel standing behind Dean. His face was flush - as was Dean’s - and he seemed even more rumpled than usual. Cas’ blue eyes met Sam’s own hazel ones and both men looked away quickly. Both men knew what had happened. 

 

Once welcomes were said and hugs were giving, Dean and Castiel joined the family at the kitchen table as Mary placed a wide variety of breakfast foods on the table. After years of not being able to boil water without burning the pan, Mary had taken cooking classes and recently learned how to make danishes and sweet rolls by scratch. 

 

“Good thing we did our morning workout this morning, huh Cas?” Dean joked giving his friend a salacious wink, to which Sam groaned in protest.

 

Dean’s eyebrow rose at his brother. “What’s up your butt today, Sammy?”

 

Jessica laughed as Castiel gave a pained look to Sam. 

 

“Seriously, Dean? Do you have to flirt at the breakfast table?!”

 

Dean’s features flashed from amused to a quick replacement of a stoic expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,  _ Sam. _ ”

 

Sam only scoffed and looked back at the orange juice. From the corner of his eye he could see Castiel’s shoulders relax. 

Over the course of their breakfast, John and Mary took turns embarrassing the brothers from stories of their youth. They ranged from stories about how Sam broke his arm thinking he could be a superhero like batman and followed his brother off the roof of the garage to ‘fly’. Naturally Castiel pointed out that he was unaware that Batman could in fact fly, to which Dean used the opportunity to ‘teach’ Castiel.

 

Then the stories of the boys and their various girlfriends came up. Dean used Sam’s first girlfriend Amy against him, retelling the embarrassment that was Sam’s first kiss. Sam retaliated by revealing Dean’s one time foray into women’s underwear.

 

Much to their parent’s credit, they didn’t seemed fazed by the news. They laughed at the bickering but didn’t put a move to stop it.

 

“How the fuck do you know about that Sam?!” 

 

“Dude, you’re not a sly as you think and you have a habit of being with loose mouthed people, Dean.”

 

“I’ve actually changed my standards. I would like to think I’ve improved them.” It didn’t escape Sams notice that Dean glanced over at Castiel who was looking down at his plate with a small smile.

 

“UGH!” Sam cried out, the frustration finally eating at him. “Sure you may have changed your tastes and I gotta say, if this thing you have with going now is just another notch in your bedpost, I will personally break your nose  _ this  _ time.” 

 

Dean gave him a confused look and Castiel tried to hide his head in his hands. “Where the hell is this coming from, Sam?”

 

Sam glanced at his parent’s both of them with intrigued looks. He then looked at Jess who had a knowing smile on her face. 

 

“Sam…” Castiel pleaded. 

 

“Dude.” Sam started. “There’s not enough bleach in the world to erase what I’ve seen.”

 

“Oh god,” Castiel groaned, sliding down in his seat as if he was trying to melt into the floor. 

 

Dean’s eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open and flopping like a fish as Sam cursed photogenic mind reminded him of the show Dean and Cas were putting on in Dean’s car not even two hours ago. The last thing he’d ever wanted to see what Dean in the throws of passion. Let alone with Cas. 

 

If Sam was being honest with himself, he never in his life thought that Dean would be loud bottom.

 

Mary’s hysterical laugh broke the tension as she looked at her husband. “I win. You owe a date night and fifty bucks old man.”

 

John rolled his eyes before giving his wife a loving smile then turning his attention to his oldest. “I need to borrow your car but for the love of God, detail and sanitize it first please.”

 

It was Dean’s turn to look as if he wanted to world to swallow him whole. 

 

Sam felt a little twitch or regret for basically outing his brother, but when he leaned down to grab the napkin Jess had dropped and saw his brother’s fingers laced with Castiel’s, Sam couldn’t care less. 


End file.
